Inazuma Eleven Z: The Saiyajin and The Striker
by SaltyCandy
Summary: In hopes of having a normal life - without his strength and homeworks -, Son Gohan wished for the dragonballs to let him temporarily and ‘literally’ live another person’s life, until he, and only he, wished again for everything to be back to normal. But there was one setback; he never thought he would be inside the body of someone from another world. [Post-Cell Games, Post-FFI]
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I was supposed to update a story but ended up making a new one, again. *sighs*

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not talented enough to own either or both IE and DBZ.

* * *

 **= Prologue =**

* * *

 _'Homeworks, martial arts.. Is this all there is to life?'_ The demi-saiyajin thought as he finished answering and reading another 500 page book of calculus.

His life had been like this ever since the defeat of Cell. Get up, eat, study, eat again, get outside for some exercise if his mother's feeling generous enough, eat once again, play with his brother - the only part he wasn't complaining about actually -, sleep, and repeat. Everyday had been the same for him. He admitted that the little training he did on his mother's back were fleeting but who was he kidding? He was literally Earth's strongest warrior, none of the things he's doing now could even be compared to a warm-up. Unless Vegeta had something to say about it, unfortunately, the short man wouldn't as much as show himself outside the gravity room.

He sighed then slumped his head on his desk, not thinking of anything specific. He felt his consciousness slip slowly as his spikey black locks slightly swayed as the wind entered his window. His jumbled thoughts started forming sentences in his head.

 _'What if I wasn't strong? What if I wasn't half-saiyajin? I wonder.. how different my world would be..'_ with that sentence he stood right up from behind the stack of papers where he was tiredly seated. He immediately searched his drawer for the one thing he needed and, without a second of pause, he flew out the window.

He stopped for a while and looked at their small but warm home and thought of the two most important people in his life. Surely, his mother would be mad if his plan happened to work. But you know what? Scratch that. His mother would be mad the moment she noticed his son wasn't in his room and wasting all this time _not_ studying anyways. An image of an unbreakable frying pan passed his mind. He was sure that was what would be greeting him as soon as he stepped inside their house. It was a miracle how that thing didn't even bend from all the time it successfully hit two mischievous half-saiyajin on the head, especially the younger one: his brother, Goten. The sweet little squirt who never seizes to brighten his day. He's just really a walking ball of sunshine who brought happiness to each and every person he meet. He might be mischievous but he was one hell of a day-maker. The six-year-old was just like their father. His hair, his face, his innocent smile, his bottomless-pit-of-a-stomach, his cheerful character, his innocent view of the world, everything about the kid reminded him of Earth's _real_ hero. Of _his_ hero. And just like his father, he knew well that his brother was strong enough to handle him away for a couple of days in the same way that his mother could. He smiled and flew once again, even more determined than ever on his journey.

He took out the one object he carried on his person, the dragon radar. As soon as the device blinked to life, he increased his speed and spent not even an hour on finding seven orange glass-like balls.

He found a place at the foot of a mountain and gently settled the seven dragonballs together. His eyes and arms aimed to reach for the skies as he chanted the magic words. A magestic beast showed itself to him. It owned a mature and deep voice that was almost horrific to a normal person. The creature sported bloody red eyes and a long green body. Neither the appearance nor its voice made him flinch. His mind was focused on one thing, he had to do what he came here to do.

"You who have collected all the seven dragonballs, what is your wish?" The dragon slowly worded getting the teen warrior to inhale sharply.

"I wish to live another life. To be someone who doesn't have the same strength as I do, someone who doesn't live to protect the Earth, someone who isn't half-saiyajin, I wish to temporarily live a normal life. _But,_ only _I_ could wish for things to be back to the way they were."

"Very well. Your wish is granted," it's red eyes shone and he felt himself getting sleepy. His drowsiness took over as gravity did it's work. An almost audible, "Farewell." echoed in his ears.

He finally opened his eyes to see a ceiling he never saw before in his life. It was quite similar to that of the hospital, only this wasn't as wide. His last memory was of the grass he was uncomfortably laid on so he was surprised to see a lack of green on the place. And even more surprised on the fact that he was lying on a rather bouncy bed. That was a first. The only times he'd seen furniture like these were at Bulma's.

As soon as he looked around, he thought that the room was decently designed and neatly kept, just like his room. Wait. That reminded him. This isn't _his_ room.

* * *

 **= End of Prologue =**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** ** _Chapter One: What the fiddlesticks?'_**

 **A/N:** Is it too vague? Does it fell flat? I honestly made it short in purpose. I think it's easier to understand that way or something lol. Point out anything and everything you see wrong! I'd appreciate them.


	2. What the fiddlesticks?

**A/N:** When I've thought of doing a crossover between these two anime, the first thing that struck me was the fact that Gohan is literally OP in the IE universe. He just really won't be able to play soccer with the characters where he wouldn't win and so why not give him a body that will let him? Better yet, why not give him _someone's_ body? Someone from canon that is. Hence, ze birth of t'is fic! **More importantly,** I have no idea what time classes start in Japan so I'm just going to pretend it's seven lol.

 **In addition,** I switched the genre from 'Friendship' and 'Family' to 'Humor' and 'Supernatural.' This wasn't supposed to be funny but it ended up like that anyways. Well, I at least think it's funny and writing something light works better for me and so, I'll go with that.

THANKS FOR THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND THE REVIEW! I APPRECIATED IT!

 **Last thing before you go on,** I'm imagining Gohan here with his **Japanese** high school and adult voice. The squeaky one just like Goku's (Adult Goku and Highschool/Adult Gohan does have the same voice actress afterall).

 **Disclaimer:** Don't be crazy. I own neither IE nor DBZ!

* * *

 **= Chapter One: What the fiddlesticks? =**

* * *

Son Gohan sat upright on the estranged bed, looking around and absorbing his surroundings with great care.

His eyes rounded the place, starting with the bedside drawer on his right that greeted him when he woke up. It placed on the corner of the room where the closed blue curtained window and the wall behind him was adjacent to. Like most of the furniture in the room, it was simplistic and wooden. A white lamp and digital alarm clock sat atop it, showing a clear 5:26 am.

Right in front of him was a closed wooden closet a feet or so taller than his height. It was as wide as the bed and the drawer combined. Hanged outside it were a blue-green long sleeved polo with an occasional yellow on the side and the same colored pants obviously seen from behind. The pair of clothing was tidy and properly ironed. Even though it was foreign to his eyes, he could tell that it was worn for important reasons.

The room wasn't that big but the distance between the white-sheathed bed and the said object made enough space for someone to walk or run without bumping on neither.

He noticed a netted ball hanging just beside it and remembered the object from the books he read. What was it called again? Socket. No, that's not it. So-soccer.. Soccerball! Right, it's a soccerball used in a sports game known as soccer. Also called football in other countries.

Before his mind went to the technicals, such as the rules and regulations of the game, he was distracted by what it seemed like a bag below the white and black ball and beside a white-vased plant. Like the clothing, it was blue-green with a yellow design. He identified the design as a lightning bolt. He was suddenly reminded of No. 18 and Krillin's wedding where he saw most of the women brought small bags - handbag, was it? - or purses that matches their dresses on special occasions.

 _'It must have been like that, huh?'_ He nodded to himself with a complimentary mental tap on his shoulder.

Of course his observant eyes didn't miss what he described as a hybrid of a cabinet and a bookcase where the bag and the plant was placed on top of. It was wooden and not even half the vertical size of the 'more-obvious-cabinet' of the place. It was just a bit wider, but not wide enough to reach the corner of the room. The two only layers below the drawer was fully occupied by books.

He gasped at the amount of them. Was he imagining things or did this place actually have more textbooks than him? There were even encyclopedias and an atlas! Neat! He definitely had to check those later!

His head moved to the exact opposite corner where the brown door was inches from. It was as tall as the closet but a tad bit darker in color than the former. But beside the door was what really caught his attention.

A study table with a couple more textbooks neatly standing right on the farther part of it. Atop of it were a few folders and a notebook in an organized manner. It was a common wooden one at first glance and even with an additional drawer just below the table and a partnered comfy blue chair, it was still something anyone would have. In exception of three things: three framed pictures at the side of the notebook. The first one seemed to be a family of four, the second one seeming to be a whole group of youth his age wearing a yellow uniform with a trophy in the middle, and another group with a blue one and a _bigger_ and shinier trophy.

He didn't miss the blue-framed mirror on the last space of the bedroom. It was sticking on the wall and was at least a feet from the floor. The top part fared up the height of the closet but was just wide enough to be in equal distance of the bed and desk.

He decided to move out of the mattress to have a better look at the pictures. For some reason, his eyes weren't able to see the details other than their hair and clothes from where he was like he would always be able to.

Surprise formed on his features as his face suddenly collided with the sky-blue carpeted floor as soon he stood up. What was more alarming to him was the fact that even though he saw himself falling on the last minute, he wasn't able to react. Was he really slacking off on his training _this_ much for his reflex not to work?

"Ouch! That hurt.." he grimaced while trying to get up. Wait. _That_ hurt? Falling on a carpeted floor, hurt?! Panicked finally reached him as the realization flooded his thoughts. His vision, his reflexes, and his sudden gain of weight (judging from his fall and an additional struggle on getting up). His sight then shifted on his hands. The lines, the color - since when did he got slightly darker -, the misplaced calluses. Even the blue pajamas tracing from his wrists to his ankles were new to him. _'What the fiddlestic-'_ his mild internal cussing was interrupted when the door in front of him swung open.

"Shuuya-san! I heard a- Oh my! What happened to you?!" A sweet elderly woman quickly sat beside him, trying to help him up. Her wrinkly hand that held his arm, as well as her whole person, emitted such a calm sensation that even his tensing halted. He breathe slowly once again, regaining his composure. He looked up and met two gentle black orbs that were tinted with worry. He noticed that her wisdom-filled brown hair was fixed in a neat bun and entrapped by a cream-colored cloth. Her short and slightly chubby form was wearing a pink long-sleeves and a violet skirt. They were tied with an apron of similar color to the cloth on her head.

"Thank you, ma'am," being the polite man he was raised to be, he gestured a bow of appreciation as he was once again standing on two feet, only slightly crouched this time. He felt a strong mental slap as a memory dawned on him, "W-Wait.. Shuuya-san?!"

His head instinctively turned to his left, gaping at what presented before him. Locks of flame-shaped hair somewhat similar to that of Vegeta's, only they were platinum blond instead of jet black. He unconsciously stepped closer to the mirror, his gaze moving down. He observed a pair of zigzagged eyebrows that were colored the same as the Vegeta-like do. His eyes locked with two sharp dark brown ovals. In contrast to his family's onyx ones that were unquestionably black, these were darkened in a way that they almost crossed the boundaries of brown by going to the next color.

His fingers touched the glass where the lower half of the face of the fourteen fifteen-year old on the reflection showed. He then pulled them out to caress his own face, feeling the same-sized nose and the same slightly opened mouth. His other hand joined in and took in the rest of his features, visualizing what he might have looked like as a whole and silently hoping it wasn't the same as what he was looking at.

He and the reflection inhaled sharply. He watched the teen-ager pale and give out a slow exhale as he did the same.

"Crapbaskets!" He couldn't control himself to say.

The old lady who was taken aback made a few steps closer. The master's son just yelled inside their house, and at _her_ , too. In addition to that, he just cussed. Or at least that's what it sounded like. With the still shocked expression, she absorbed the teen's face. She still haven't grasped what was wrong on what she said earlier, "Shuuya-san, is there something-"

"Shuuya-san?" He looked at her and repeated, with a softer tone this time. It was that name again. Why did she keep on calling him Shuuya-san? Who was Shuuya-san even? All of sudden, the truth shock him like Cell's ki shots. _'The wish!'_ He exclaimed in his head, balling his fists. "It worked!" His triumphant grin disappeared as soon as it appeared when he met the confused lady's eyes once again.

"A-Ahahahaha.." He gave out a nervous laugh, "I mean.. I-It worked! I fooled you.. Ahahahahaha.." he continued while scratching the back of his head in a very Son manner. He gulped as he realized that his explanation just caused even more confusion to the woman, _'Holy cupcakes! Was I that obvious?!'_

 _Tooooot~ Tooooot~ Tooooot~_

Fortunately, he was saved by the alarm clock. Oh, that's right. _His_ alarm clock. The one in _his_ room.

"O-oh. Well, if everything's really alright then you should get ready now. Master doesn't want you getting late for school," she gave him a weirded-out look before giving a forced smile and leaving.

"H-Hai!" He answered at the now closed door. "Phew. That was a clos-" he held his throat, just realizing his voice was 'manlier' now. Even with the growth spurt he had months ago, he still ended up having a bit of a squeaky voice. He figured it was from his father's side since theirs sounded the same.

Wait. He was losing focus here. Did he really got his wish or was he merely dreaming?! He got back to the reflection- correction, _his_ reflection for a double check.

He pinched his left cheek as strong as he could. "Ow!" He flinched and ended up closing his eyes. When his long eyelashes ascended, he looked back to the same boy seconds ago. "Yes!" He rejoiced with an ear-to-ear smile. He kept on hopping from the same spot until a thought passed his head, making him stop.

"Wait. Did she just say school?!"

* * *

 **= End of Chapter One: What the fiddlesticks? =**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** ** _Chapter Two: Who is Shuuya-san?'_**

 **A/N:** Do tell if anyone's OOC here. And **yes,** this story do have a plot and even a villain but I decided to get to it _slowly_..

You know, I've always thought that these two are quite alike. Both have a single parent (or at least at their ages here), have a younger sibling with a tremendous age gap, have the same gravity-defying hair, are family-centered, and.. and.. and.. actually, that's about it. Yeah, I guess they aren't that similar. Welp, I found it funny atleast.

 **Edits:** An additional wooden cabinet that was canon but I completely forgot about and Fuku-san's appearance.


	3. Who is Shuuya-san?

**Important Author's Note:**

 **First of all,** I forgot that Gouenji's already fifteen here. Him being fourteen has been nailed on my brain too much that I couldn't imagine him on any other age and so, I corrected that part on **Chapter 1** where it was implied that he was older. Gohan, however, is fifteen here. On the **manga** , he was 9 years old (physically 11 thanks to the time chamber) at the end of the Cell Games Arc and 16 on the start of the Buu Saga in contrast to the **anime** wherein he was already 17. This fic will simply be following the manga but **only** six years after since, like what I've said, he's just fifteen here.

 **Secondly,** Fuku calls him **Shuuya-san!** not Shuuya-kun. I'm really sorry about that and I changed that in the former chapter too. But don't worry, the '-kun' was the only thing I replaced.

 **Thirdly,** I just rewatched episode 79 and edited chapter 1 because of the canon things I forgot about. Don't worry though, it's just an additional wooden cabinet that was actually shown but I completely forgot about and Fuku-san's appearance. The chapter wasn't changed that much at all.

 **In a completely different topic,** I deleted my story _'The Infamous Committee's Group Chat'_ because of breaking some rules. My bad~ But I posted it in AO3 in case someone's interested!

 **Disclaimer:** Me? Owning IE _and_ DBZ?! You have got to be out of your mind!

* * *

= Chapter Two: Who is Shuuya-san? =

* * *

 _'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!'_ Son Gohan chanted internally while circling on his new found room. He was trying to figure out what a normal person does before going to school. What was he supposed to do first? What did he even need?! Other than the very definition of the word, he didn't really know much about it.

"Get yourself together, Gohan.. Think carefully.." he mouthed while still marching back and forth. "School.. School.. School.. That's right! Notebooks and uniforms!" He exclaimed and instantly throttled to the study table, or at least that was what he planned on doing. He almost lost balance once again as soon as he applied speed on his steps. He inadvertently forgot that he still wasn't used to this 'normal' body yet.

"Yikes, I should be more careful," the three pictures he was supposed to examine earlier instantly got his attention as he steadied himself. He let himself be distracted with it, taking in their details with more care than before. He first took the one with the least people in them.

It was a family of four consisting of a tan-skinned blunet wearing a black business suit with a blue tie; a smiling brown-haired woman sitting on a chair while wearing a mocha tinted long-sleeve blouse and an orange long skirt; a little boy seeming to look like eight wearing a mini and blue version of the older male's outfit with a contrasting grayish blue tie; and a younger girl, with her pigtailed brown hair and pink collared dress.

"It's young Shuuya-san!" He chimed while looking at a smaller version of his reflection. "This must be my family in this world," he remarked with a hearty smile as he glided his sight on the whole frame, "Instead of a brother I have a sister here. Awesome!"

He turned to the photo with the people mostly wearing yellow. Like what he have initially thought, they were a team. A soccer team even! Leave it to Shenron for picking a sporty body for him.

His thumb caressed the sculpted words on the wooden frame. 'Japan's Football Frontier Champion: Raimon Junior High' was written on it. "Japan?! I've never heard of that place before. Must be a small city or something," he casually put aside the thought while hammering the words Raimon Junior High in his mind. He had to remember his school in case someone asked afterall.

He proceeded to scan every person in the frame and ended up on the trio at the middle. "Hmm. I never read about using goggles and wearing capes in a soccer match. Then again, it's not like it's breaking any rules.." he commented while setting his eyes on a grinning dreadlocked male. Surprisingly enough, the goggles didn't hide the happiness within the person.

His sight soon reached the orange-headbanded brunet at the very middle. He was holding the silver trophy with both pride and joy. He unconsciously mimicked the contagious smile. _'Just like ol' dad's,'_ he concluded in his mind.

Before he even wondered why the cheerful-looking teen had a different uniform, he was reminded of something he once read on a textbook. "He's both the goalkeeper _and_ the captain," He told himself while fixating his eyes on an orange band on his left shoulder before moving to the next person.

"Orange socks? Is that even allowed?!" He focused on _Shuuya-san's_ appearance. He might have already called the place his room and the people in the other portrait his family but he still couldn't get himself to call.. well, himself as _him_. It was just far too weird.

"I guess, it is then," he answered his own question with a shrug.

He decided he was done and turned to the next one. He read the caption printed below the photograph, "'Football Frontier Internationals Champion: Inazuma Japan.' Number one in the world?! Cool!" Thankfully, he wasn't foreign to the knowledge of different people from all around the globe competing against each other. They had the Tenkaichi Budokai afterall. Not to mention, the other sport tournaments that were team against teams. " _But_ Football Frontier? I've never heard a tournament called as such before.. I guess I should ask Yamucha-san after I got back to my-"

A sudden powerful knock got him out of his monologue, "Shuuya! Why haven't you gotten out of your room yet! We had an agreement!" The door bursted open before he even got near to open it himself, revealing a very intimidating-looking man.

For some reason, the half-saiyajin who have fought and defeated Cell was shaken with the adult's outburst. He studied his angry features as well as his clothes. 'He looks exactly like he did in the picture!' He internally noted eventually wondering if he was a saiyajin too. _'Wait, of course he isn't. The hair color isn't even right,'_ then again, Trunks had violet. _But,_ he was half-human like Gohan. Which one was it really?

A towel with some clothing was smacked on his face shaking him out of his mental debate. The man he now recognized as 'his' father on this temporary life of his pushed him out of the room to the bathroom without another word. He didn't even got to see much of the place because of the speed they were going. The blunet locked the doorknob from the inside before slamming the door shut as he stomped to leave him alone.

He sat at the covered toilet as he cared for his scraped heels. Scraped for being forcefully dragged on a wooden yet shiny floor. He must be like Goku with the unreasonable youthful look but he sure was just like Chi-chi when it came to attitude.

"Oh, well. Better get this over with," he sighed as he stared at very fancy looking soaps and shampoos. "Neat! A bathtub!" He found himself grinning at his discovery. They never had one of those before. "And it even has hot water!" He cheered remembering the times his mother had to literally boil him while inside a drum water just to have a taste of a calmingly warm bath. Consequently, one of the things he had to be thankful about being half-alien was the fact that his skin could take high temperatures.

"Hurry it up there and eat your breakfast!" The same man shouted from outside the tiled room. Unfortunately for him, the bathtub had to wait. The male's rage have spurred him to move faster with his new form.

* * *

Gohan was back out of the room with the clothes he was given earlier. A white cotton sando and orange shorts with a towel on his head.

"Now, where's the kitchen in this place?" He walked aimlessly on the cream-painted multi-roomed.. apartment? Yeah, probably an apartment. It was just like a portion of the Capsule Corporation where the guests stay. He never really had the chance to spend time there since his house was just a thirty-minute fly home - ten if he's going super - and his mother would be screaming her throat out for staying out of the house for too long.

He busied himself by looking at the frames on the wall. More family pictures with less of the female adult. ' _Could it be?'_ He felt a bad feeling on the pit of his stomach as he continued to venture, silently hoping he was wrong.

His nose got distracted as he found some mouth-watering aroma. He followed the scent that seemed to be coming from the end of the short corridor which were just three more steps further. He immediately got there and settled his eyes on the source of his interest, a neat kitchen that was surprisingly full of shiny utensils. It had a lot of modern appliances that were mostly electronic.

"Good morning, Shuuya-san. Are you feeling better now?" The same elderly woman greeted him warmly with obvious concern while fixing the table just beside the kitchen. Four plates and orange-vased roses were placed along with some of the most delicious-looking dishes he had ever seen.

"Ah. Yes! I feel better now. Do you need some help with that?" He stated politely, trying to act more normal in his own way.

"That's great then. And thank you but it's fine. I'm almost done with it," she answered with a sincere curve up her lips, satisfied with the teen's answer.

"So, you finally decided to move faster," a monotonous low tone made him jump slightly from where he was standing. The same poker-faced man greeted him, looking a bit more calm than before, "I thought I already made it clear that if your grades ever fall back, you'll stop pursuing soccer as your career and go straight to Germany to study and be a doctor like me."

He gulped at the intense aura the man was emitting. In all honesty, he didn't get all of the things he just said but his instincts told him to at least pretend to. It's the best way to save his life, apparently. "I won't tolerate any tardiness from you. Put that towel away and eat with us," he added as he walked passed him, making Gohan realized that there was actually another kind of scolding he hadn't known of.

He laid the white towel on the white painted kitchen counter and roamed his eyes on his new surroundings. Beyond the table was a rather large living room without a wall to part it from the joined kitchen and dining room. It wasn't as wide as Bulma's but it was definitely thrice the size of their own.

It had a wide flat screened television on the far side of the same wall he entered to. The fancy flourescents hanging on the ceiling brought just the right amount of light to made obvious the orange brick wall at the opposite of the tv, as well as an occupied leafy green sofa, a black low table with magazines on them, and a tidy lime-green carpet covering the floor.

"Onii-chan! Eat with us!" A bubbly brunette ran from where she was sitting on the sofa and rushed to him while parting her arms, leaving a pink teddy bear on her former seat.

The smile she just shared was so irresistible that his lips decided to smile by themselves. _'This must be my sister,'_ he added in his thoughts as he swirled the eight-year-old around, or that's what her age seemed to be at least.

"Of course I will! I can't miss meal with my little bro- sister!" Apparently, he got used to having a brother so much that his mouth always decided that it was what he supposed to say. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed the almost mistake.

They walked hand-in-hand as he made eye-contact with the same strict adult he encountered earlier. He was sitting alone on one of the sides of the rectangular furniture. For a moment, he thought he saw him smiling but that must have been just his imagination. His face clearly didn't seem to use that expression too much.

He scanned his surroundings with more efficiency than ever as they neared their destination. His sight caught on on the only different chair right in front of the older male. It was lime-green-colored like the others but with a green sofa pillow. In addition, the utensils on the supposedly chair owner were all child-friendly. He smirked in triumph upon figuring out where he should put the female.

She opened her arms again and he lifted her in response. He easily placed her on her seat even though it looked like she could do it on her own. The same unspoken rule applied to Goten as well. There were a lot of things he could already do being a half-saiyajin and all but he would always ask his brother for help, in the glorious name of sibling bonding.

He let his thoughts continue as he quickly sat down beside the braided little girl. She started giggling gingerly getting him confused, "You don't sit here~ This is Fuku-san's seat!"

"O-Oh right! I was just trying to make you laugh!" He scratched the back of his head, moving to the other side of the table. He innocently looked at the chair beside the older man who was still gazing at him intently, _'Please be the right seat!'_

He sat down slowly. When no further reactions but a, "Silly Onii-chan!" and more giggles from the grade schooler, he sighed in relief on getting the right answer.

The back of a tan hand was suddenly placed on his forehead. "Your temperature's normal. What's wrong with you today?" His father asked with a stoic expression.

"N-Nothing! I'm fine!" He straightened his body in response as he try to avoid the darting gaze of the dark man.

Fuku sat opposite to him, ready to assist the energetic Yuuka on her side. He felt a bit of discomfort as he failed to see the woman he saw in the picture. After seeing all the happy family pictures decorated on the wall, he ended up with a single valid conclusion. He wanted to know but it was something he couldn't just ask. Afterall, he knew how it felt to lose one of your parents and eventually live without them. He felt sympathy to the cheerful little girl. She was too young to lost her mother. She was really just like Goten, on both personality and circumstances.

"Ne ne, onii-chan! When's your next match? I wanna come and watch!" He was snapped out of his thoughts yet again with an innocent inquiry.

 _'Match? Oh, she meant a soccer match. The man- I mean,_ father _did say I'm focusing on my soccer career,'_ The words told by the said man finally reached him. _'Shuuya-san already had his own life planned out, huh. He's even willing to go against his own parent's will to achieve it. He must have been an awesome guy. Wait, I'm him so.. how does that work?!'_ His internal debacle was halted when he remembered that he was actually asked an important question, "Err well-"

"Yuuka, it's just the start of the school year. Your brother won't be in a match any time soon, he was silently grateful to his father answering for him.

"Aww.." the young female pouted. Her sad face really reminded him of the little squirt he had back in his house. He suddenly wondered if the little guy missed him too.

"Don't worry, Yuuka. I'll tell you when I'll be having one," he honestly didn't know when or if he would ever be in a match but he just couldn't get himself to say no to that disappointed face.

"Yaay!" And it did seem to be worth it. He just happened to saw one of the brightest smile he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't tell if it was brighter than Goten's but it sure was bright.

"Shuuya, you're gonna be late. I doubt you'll make it in time. I'll give you a ride to school so hurry it up," the man ordered without the usual bite on his words. He couldn't mistake the somehow now worried tone on it. Maybe he's kind of like Vegeta too. Just trying to look apathetic but actually cared about his child.

He mentally rejoiced as he was saved yet again. Who knows where his school would be. He didn't even know where he would start looking. Raimon? He certainly haven't heard that place before. It must be one of those school that weren't named after the place it was founded on because he certainly did not remember a town nor city with the same name.

"Itadakimasu~!" He exclaimed as he clasped his hands together, earning the undivided attention from everyone in the house. _'Oh crap! Not again..'_ he instinctively gulped loudly.

"Itadakimasu~!" The silence of the room was disturbed as the same elementary school girl just imitated all her brother's actions. A soothing giggle followed as she smiled at a very thankful Gohan and started eating from her plate.

The demi-saiyajin could feel the steeled gaze of the dark male beside him, his watch proving to be in par to one of Piccolo's laser. He really had to be more careful. It seemed that this fatherof his was also similar to his former mentor when it came to both attentiveness and intelligence.

He ate as 'normal' as he could. Trying to keep in mind all the table etiquette he read and have also observed from all those times he shared a meal with Bulma - who was quite honestly the one who knows a lot about that the most.

Thankfully and finally, he succeeded. He acted normal! He might be wanting to have thirds and more serving on his meal but that just have to hold this time. He'd rather not be late. Definitely not when he have those two menacing jet black eyes watching him.

* * *

= End of Chapter Two: Who is Shuuya-san? =

* * *

 **A/N:** So, Gohan already know who Gouenji Shuuya is as a son, a brother, and a family man. **Next Chapter!** ** _Chapter Three: This is school?!'_** Let us now introduce the demi-saiyan to Gouenji's school persona and energetic friends/teammates! There's gonna be a lot of funny Gohan moments especially with Kidou around! Finally, the real "Shuuya-san" is gonna make a debut!

Sorry for the late update! Internet issues as usual. I hope this was a satisfying chapter to y'all!


	4. This is school?

**A/N:** I have no idea if this is canon but I've always like to think that Gohan is an artist. I mean not as good as the famous ones but I think he appreciates art since he draws a lot (And I have no idea if he draws a lot in canon too. That's just what I want him to be here). Also, I've completely forgot how their classes are here. I'm gonna go with letters as section (e.g.: 1-A, 2-A instead of 1-1, 2-1). And yeah, maybe this didn't turn out as funny as I thought it would be lol.

 **Two last things before you go on:** Most of the anime I've watched added '-sensei' on doctors' surnames so I did it here too. And do tell if the perspective change is too confusing.

 **Disclaimer:** Did you just say I own IE and DBZ?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Nope.

* * *

 **= Chapter Three: This is school? =**

* * *

"Whoooaaa! So, this is school!" Son Gohan gaped at all the proud infrastructures around him. He was sure he was already used to the multiple building concept. He saw a lot of those by just flying after all. But _this_?! This is just 'wow' in every sense of the word.

A wide field welcomed him as soon as he was dropped from a dark-blue four-seater vehicle owned by a very expressionless man, also known as his temporary father. He stared intently at how beautifully designed it was. The landscaping of it and the whole place was indeed to behold. The field itself had green trimmed grasses around it where the three-layers of red benches were lined. Whatever this field was used for, it was definitely for these many spectators to see and enjoy.

He was then captivated by the sight in front of him, just beyond what he was looking at earlier. A three-storey building as wide as three fields. Some two-storey higher ones could be seen behind, with the same blue and cream-colored walls. On its middle, displayed a huge yellow lightning bolt that seemed to be striking the school down. As he expected, it was the same one on the uniform he was wearing and the bag that came with it. The same but smaller of the symbol could be seen below, just above the double door entrance. Unlike the first, the very bolt of this one had a striking blue and orange plaque with wing-like shapes at the sides.

More buildings were to be seen at his further left. Seriously, was there actual end to these?! All of them seemed to be about three floors.

He eyed his right to see a different looking blue, yellow, and cream structure. He couldn't make out what was it as well as a house-like one in front of it and before he could even try, a heavy tap on his shoulder put him back to reality.

"What are you standing out here for, huh Gouenji?" A semi-bald pinket showcased himself with an obvious confused look. He recognized him immediately as one of Shuuya-san's teammates from two of the photos. "You're kinda in the way," he added as he raised a questioning eyebrow while gesturing at all the other students entering the gateway.

"I-I was just- you know, admiring the view.." he straightened himself as the taller male leaned on him interrogatively. He wasn't intimidated at all but that didn't make him comfortable with his personal space being invaded. Thankfully, he's a quick-learner and have more or less already got down how to keep his balance on this new body so he didn't need to worry about falling on his rear.

"You do realize that you see this everyday, don't you?" He deadpanned with all the seriousness in his voice.

"Y-yeah.. But! But we have to take time to appreciate the view sometimes. I mean, we have to be thankful to the one who made this place so beautiful," he didn't miss the shocked expression of the pinket followed by his abrupt silence. This was getting redundant. What did he say wrong this time?

"Wow. And here I thought I already know how deep of a person you are," the demi-saiyan sighed in relief as the tan-skinned focused his sight on the place as well. Thank Kami! He was finally getting the hang of this normal thing! Just when he thought he was safe, the other teen immediately turned his head back to him, "Wait. Did you just stutter?!"

"Uh. No," he suddenly responded without thinking of the outcome. "And look at the time! We're gonna be late!" It hardly matter though since he seemed to have succeeded in distracting this unnamed teammate of his anyways.

"You're right! Come on! Let's hurry!" The pink-haired male ran past him right after gesturing his command.

 _'Could it be.. He's my classmate too?'_ Another save again! He should remember to thank Dende after he had his fun here. His old friend seemed to really be looking after him.

He followed the running form of the male with great ease. It turned out he really was getting the hang of this body. It might be heavier than his own but it sure was fast.

The inside of the school was a line of rooms in which have two doors each and were filled with uniformed students - the females having a ribboned white blouse and a gray skirt and the males having the blue-green ones he had now. It turned out that the clothing hanged on the closet was his school uniform and the yellow strokes on the sides were lightning bolts. They went up three staircases and made a sharp turn on the right.

"3-B?" The now platinum-blond said as he unmindfully read the wooden piece above the door.

"Gouenji?! Why are you still following me?!?" The same pink-locked widened his eyes at his teammate's actions as he stopped at the doorstep of the classroom.

"Um," he wasn't his classmate after all. _'Oh crap! I've got no choice then.'_

"W-Well. You see.." two black orbs observed his movements intently as they waited for the continuation of his sentence. "..I've got a bit of a headache and I-" he watched the taller male's tough features shifted to worry-filled ones as he finally took awareness on how weird his friend's actions were.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?! Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary!" He quickly grabbed the unbeknownst half-alien's arm, determined to drag him to the destination he had his mind on.

"No!" The still mysterious pinket jumped from where he was standing. That's definitely the volume his friend's voice went up to only when something with utmost seriousness was going on.

Guilt reached Gohan as he realized that he shouted at the other teen who wanted nothing more but to give him a hand. The fact that he was lying to him did little to ease the aforementioned emotion. "I mean.. just help me get to my room, please."

"Fine," the dark middle schooler resigned his former idea as he watched the other player uncharacteristically 'beg' a favor from him. His face got back to it's usual tough mode, denying the fact that he was actually worried at the shorter male.

The tall soccer player didn't let go of his arm and carefully dragged him to the room they passed earlier. Yes, he was technically dragged but even someone who wasn't social like Gohan could tell that he was being careful on his actions. There was an effort.

 _'I lied to know that my classroom's just beside his?!'_ He complained to himself as they entered room 3-A. He wasn't particularly keen on lying nor that he was even a tiny bit good at it. He was thought well enough for his conscience to scream when he did as much as try to snatch a coin from his mother's purse. He wouldn't hide the fact that he would sometimes do so, of course, but the spirit of justice within him just wouldn't let him sleep over a night of no matter how small of dishonesty. He finally shook his head and set his eyes forward where more familiar faces presented themselves.

"Yo, Someoka! What're ya doing in our room?" He heard a blacket he didn't see in any of the pictures say.

"This guy got himself a headache and asked for my help to get here!" The now named and flustered Someoka proclaimed, emphasizing the fact that he wasn't doing charity work for anyone. Gohan caught on some of the bunch who started snickering and teasing his semi-bald companion for actually caring for once.

"Gouenji asking for help because of a headache? That's something you don't see everyday," the dreadlocked male made it's way to the crowding students and greeted him with the same grin he had on the framed photo.

"Uh. Hi," the now Gouenji Shuuya awkwardly waved his hand at the blue-goggled teen. He noticed that he wasn't wearing either of the colored capes he had on the pictures and the eyewear that he still had was still as disturbing as he could remember. The smirk he had disappeared as he raised a brown eyebrow, telling the 50% alien that his actions were a far cry from normal. Darn. Not again.

"Gouenji, you really need to sit down," the first ever half-human half-saiyajin couldn't tell if that was said out of concern or a command. He looked at the young man wearing a weird eyewear with reluctance as his hidden gaze lined to the one who escorted him earlier. "Don't worry Someoka, we'll take care of him," the said teen looked at the retreating tall figure who just scowled at everyone in the room before disappearing completely.

Gohan now decided to review his surroundings. He noted down the brown ceiling, white and lime-green walls, and caramel with silver-tinted desks as he observed the new place he was in. Despite the lacking number of students inside, the room itself was almost full already - hinted by the bags laid down on either on top or in front of the chairs - leaving only two unoccupied seat on the furthest part of it.

"Gouenji?" His new companion inquired as soon as his covered eyes were back to him, "Why haven't you sat down yet?"

"O-Oh right," he turned to look at the empty seats that were both by the window, pondering on which one he should be taking.

He started his steps slowly, walking while finalizing his decision at the same time, ' _Gah! I'm taking the closer one!'_ He finally rested on the seat next from the last one.

The chestnut-haired followed his lead, looking down as he stopped right in front of him. "Gouenji, that's Endou's seat," he unemotionally informed with crossed arms.

"T-That's right! I counted the row wrong!" He forced a smile as he worded his planned excuse. He expected something like this would happen ever since he saw he had two options. He carefully stood up again and throttled to the last seat.

The brunet gave him a final look before sitting at the chair beside his. He couldn't ignore how his glare entailed great skepticism. Almost like he'd get to the bottom of whatever Gohan's hiding no matter what. He suddenly wondered what his eyes might really look like behind those gray-tinted glasses.

"May I ask what might have been the cause of the amnesiac headache?"

"Amnesiac?!" He gasped at the terminology. He knew well what the word meant but what surprised him was how the teen didn't buy his excuse earlier at all. He made sure it was believable so why didn't it work. Was he some kind of psychic?!

"T-The headache.. I counted the rows wrong because of it.." His seatmate didn't as much as move as he observed the way the sentence have gone.

"I see," an unexpected apathetic response was given to him before the former set his line of sight at the front.

 _'Did he believe it? He said, 'I see,' but he's still trying to look at me!'_ He thought as he felt his teammate's faint side-glances, _'Did he found me out? He seemed so smart too. Dang it, what is he thinking right now?! I can't read him at all!!'_

Gohan shook his head, he had to figure that out later. For now, he had to survive a day without being caught. He looked around again wondering when the heck did the other students got in the room. He really was slacking off in his training. Boy, would Piccolo-san be mad.

He suddenly realized that there was one more person who seemed to be different from the rest. Beside his goggled companion, he observed a auburn-haired female. Her long and wavy locks swayed as she giggled with her dark-greenet seatmate. Instead of the typical ones, she had a maroon ribbon of the same tint as her skirt. He didn't understand how it was allowed for a single girl to be wearing a unique colored uniform but he guessed that he rather not ask. He already had enough trouble as is.

A loud bang from the front got his attention. The door bursted open presenting a familiar orange-headbanded male, gasping for air as if he ran a marathon. The most surprising part about it was that he went straight to his direction.

"Gouenji, Kidou! I almost didn't make it!" The brunet screamed as he didn't waste a second to settle down at the chair in front of him. "A dog almost bit me on my way here!!" He made exaggerated gestures all the while adjusting himself to be able to tell his tale to both his friends.

Gohan noticed an aquamarine-haired male snickering in delight on the other side of the classroom as he watch them afar. Also a familiar face.

"Endou, not so loud. Gouenji here have a headache," the ponytailed classmate on his right commented as he smirked. Gohan honestly couldn't tell if he was making fun of him or just plainly amused at his antics. He eventually gave up on the idea of figuring out. Wait. He was getting distracted again. The captain's name was Endou, huh. So, there's Someoka-san, then Kidou-san, and now Endou-san. This was turning out to be an informative day for him.

"A headache?!? Since when do you get headaches??!" A pair of brown eyes widened as they neared his own. The chair in front of the demi-saiyan tilted as the goalkeeper leaned on his direction, making him back out a bit with a nervous smile.

"Endou, he's human like us.. like you," his energetic supposedly friend calmed down as he steadied his own seat again, "Although, you are right. It's unusual for Gouenji to have one considering he's a son of a strict yet praised doctor."

There was that look again. The look as if he's insinuating something. As if he knew something. What's up with this 'Kidou' person. He's worse than his father in this life! Even though the latter didn't speak much he could at least tell what emotion lies beneath. But this guy here? He couldn't get what's up with him at all! Before he could form a reply the door opened once again.

"Good morning," a violet-haired adult entered with only a book and a class record in tow, making everyone silently move to their respective places. His sharp onyx eyes rounded the room. Piercing each and every student with his unfathomable stare.

 _'Why does everyone here looks so intense all the time?!'_ He thought as he take a random notebook and a pen from his cream-colored shoulder bag. _'I should really read my notes after I went home,'_ he added as he tried settling down despite the infallible stare he could sense from his right.

"Let's start the class."

* * *

Kidou Yuuto had always been confident on his observation skills. He saw the things not every person was able to see. He emboldened himself by reading out and deducing a lot of outcomes from the informations he have gathered. Those were mainly the things that made him a good strategist. That's why he would immediately know if something was off.

His instincts screamed at him as he stole another glance to his obviously nervous striker bestfriend. There was something definitely wrong with him.

 _'Is he having problems with his father? Or maybe it's his sister this time?'_ Kidou couldn't help but be concerned. What was it that's making his friend forget a lot of things? He wasn't the type to rely on others for simple things too. Was it really just a headache? Or was there more?

"The answer is 326ab-3cd," the straightened armed Gouenji answered with his notebook unbelievably far from his own face.

 _'And since when the hell did he become so good at math?!'_ It's common knowledge that the flame striker never failed the subject but he was average at most. He never was the one to finish answering the question first, especially from a lesson that was just introduced the same day. It's true that he could get to the solution faster than half of their classmates.. but faster than Kidou himself - a.k.a. their batch's no. 1 student - in his best subject? Impossible!

"Correct," the violet-coated math teacher worded with a sagacious suspicion on his voice - only detectable to the class' top student.

Everyone was separated by their expressions of either bewilderment or awe.. and some even both.

"Any questions?" When not even a single soul responded, he continued, "Class dismissed." He left the classroom at the same time the school bell rang.

"Gouenjiiii!! You were amazing!! I didn't understand a thing about that lesson!!" An overly enthusiastic Endou rushed to him as soon as he got his bag.

"Yeah and not just on Kudou-sensei's class. Even on Mirio-sensei and Jura-sensei's too. You're acing everything," Kazemaru added with a smile.

"Almost. Surprisingly enough, he was worse than Endou when it came to social studies," Natsumi commented as frankly as ever.

 _'That's right. It wasn't just Math,'_ He placed two fingers on his chin as he remembered how the two other mentioned educators applauded the flame-haired in science and english respectively. Plus, he wasn't bad at Japanese language either, they even tied at that one. Kidou admitted that he was beaten in academics fair and square this time and he honestly accepted that. It just meant that he had a lot of room to grow. What's bothering him, however, was that his best friend seemed to fail on the one subject he was actually good at. In fact, he got zero on their social studies quiz. Was it really possible for someone to suddenly fail on their best subject and excel on the ones he used to be bad at in a matter of a day?

In addition, he seemed to be acting oddly enthusiastic the whole morning. He was elated at the idea of raising his hand and answering all the teachers' every question _only_ after a classmate of theirs did so. His features showed nothing but sincere excitement whenever his name was called, which was, if he might add, a very weird experience for them all. It was as if he knew nothing about the whole concept of school besides the fact that people learn and study here. Like it was his first time going in one.

If Kidou would disregard his last mentioned observation, there was a possibility that he had another deal with his father. Gouenji-sensei would probably had told him to do even better in his every subject too and not just pass them slightly above average. _But_ if that was the case, why was he failing on one? That one being his favorite too.

He returned his sight to the source of his confusion, the nervously laughing teen who was surrounded by their classmates.

Hold on.

 _'Nervously_ and _laughing?!'_ The surprise on the strategist's face were barely hidden. A more keen individual would be able to tell how he's feeling at the moment if they would only as much as look. But of course, Kidou being Kidou, he immediately got rid of any evidences of the said emotion in not even a blink of an eye.

He eyed his target once again who was now scratching his nape like how Endou normally does so, _'Something's definitely not right.'_

"Oi, Kidou!! We're gonna eat lunch! Aren't you coming?!" The penguin lover was snapped out of his reverie as his captain called after him.

"Coming," he replied as he took his bag, still keeping his hidden eyes on the teen under Endou's slung arm.

* * *

Son Gohan would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying his wish. This was seriously the best day he had in a long while and it wasn't even half of it yet! Who would have thought that attending school would require you to actively communicate with your teacher? All he thought was that they were there to explain and give you written assignments like what his mother did and boy haven't he enjoyed being wrong! He was answering the questions like there was no tomorrow. Well, he couldn't get to answer _all_ of them and he blamed that to the sharp gazes he'd get from a particular goggle-wearing classmate.

Truthfully, Gohan was wondering why he never tried doing this before. Why he never wished for something for himself from the dragonballs. It was a long time of peace, it wasn't like there's actual harm on using one of the two wishes. That reminded him. He could swear he heard Shenron bid farewell right after his wish. Didn't that mean that a wish was granted before his? If so, when did it happen? What did it granted?

As the troubled platinum-blond got caught on another trance, his friend took this as an opportunity to innocently poke his back.

The distracted saiyan instantly jumped on his place as he felt the finger and turned comically to the culprit.

"You were holding up the line," the same monotoned dreadlock greeted his bewildered expression as he gestured his head behind him to prove his point.

"Oh right! Sorry!" He forwarded to cut the two-meter distance in front of him, sporting a flush of embarrassment.

 _'Focus.. focus.. this isn't the place to space out,'_ he chanted in his head as he carry his tray to an almost fully occupied table where a happy-go-lucky chocolate-haired was waving at him. He took a fast look of the rest of the small group as he walk.

Sitting beside the grinning teen was an aquamarine-haired male, showing only his right light brown eye like how he saw him earlier. In front of the unnamed player was his semi-bald escort earlier who seemed to be in a heated argument with his seatmate who owned a messy short brown hairdo.

"What took you so long~!" Endou welcomed him as he grinned.

Gohan sat next to him, filling the space of the other half of the table.

"Hey hey Gouenji! I thought you had a headache! How could you have done better than average in all your subjects?!" Someoka almost hit Handa as he basically growled and stood in his place beside the window. He scanned his fellow striker that was diagonally across him with a tinge of annoyance.

"Well, not _all,_ " Kazemaru tilted his head as he answered the dark-skinned teen seated opposite to him. "What happened to your social studies, Gouenji? It was just a review of what we learned last year. We're still in Japan's territory," he repeated the thought behind Natsumi's words.

"Yeah, Gouenji. I was wondering the same thing," Kidou took the last place of the six-person table as he joined the conversation. Everyone else followed suit as he started secretly glaring at the person perched right in front of him.

Gohan gulped loudly at the grim indication of who he reckoned his best friend. He inhaled sharply as he readied himself for the inevitable. It wasn't just them who were wondering. In fact, he still haven't gotten over that one subject that went down the drain. He literally have no idea where the heck Tokyo, Nagasaki, or even Japan was. He knew all the countries by book and literally flew over the world just to distinguished them - mostly to add some flavor and lessen the boredom on the studying part - but he haven't heard of nor seen any of those before.

"My head hurt the most on the third sub- period! I wasn't able to think of anything," he could barely keep the nervous laughter that have always came after his lies. Since it attracted too much attention from everyone, he began to consciously stop it with the thought of maybe Shuuya-san didn't react that way.

Kidou didn't miss the tension on his shoulders. With the addition of the not-so-well thought out excuse and the forced grin, the strategist couldn't help but be perplexed in this whole ordeal with his friend. It wasn't just worry like earlier too, there was some sort of discomfort. The striker's movements indicated that he was somehow wary of him. That he somehow thought of him as someone he couldn't trust yet.

 _'Just like a stranger..'_ the thought somehow left a bad taste at Kidou's mouth and made his stomach turn. He suddenly didn't feel like eating. Gouenji was important to him. He was the reason why he's in this team. They've been through so much together with Endou and the team. His comrades not trusting him was too much for him to bear.

"That's terrible, Gouenji!!" Kidou was shook out of his musings as their bubbly captain fretted, "I can't believe a headache can do something like this!"

The caped-midfielder's bloody red eyes lit up with the formidable goalie's words. It was as if a lightning stroke him, 'Can _a headache really do something like that to a person? To a person who's amazingly focused and passionate at everything he does, at that.'_ He turned to the spiky-haired who was caught on a mighty bear hug by Endou. He combined all of the significant informations he had gathered but for some weird reason, he only ended up remembering Demonio Strada. He sighed. All this overthinking was taking him even further away to the subject at hand. And it did seemed like he was close to solving it. Forcing this right now would do him no good.

"How's your head now?" He decided to divert his heed by asking a genuine question before sending his dish to his mouth.

"Getting better, Kidou-san."

Everyone paused at what they heard and showcased different kinds of coping for the situation. Endou spit a mouthful at the wide-eyed Handa who did not mind _yet_ of the amount of rice on his face. His seatmate, Someoka, gaped and stared in surprise at the source of the sentence. His mouth was opened enough for anyone to see the semi chewed rice inside. Kazemaru, who had witnessed the glorious spit take, did not waste a moment to lean and wiped Handa's now-mortified features.

The spoon slipped on Kidou's fingers as he absorbed what just happened. His hand remained on his chin's level as his head dramatically rose to meet the one who answered him.

"Kidou- _san_?" The end of his mouth made a disbelieving twinge as a chosen few strands of his chestnut hair frizzled up.

 _'Crap!! I forgot they're all the same age! I'm such an idiot!!'_ Gohan scolded himself as it registered to him how they're all at the same grade as Shuuya-san for a reason. Of course the politeness that was instilled in him just had to follow him here too. It wasn't really a problem per se but because of that he ended up calling almost everyone with that honorific, even people his age. He eyeballed Kidou as he composed himself. He opened his mouth to speak and Gohan began to internally panic.

" _Gouenji_.. How about we play soccer?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on a different place..**

"Is he gonna be okay?!"

"Relax Dende. He isn't dead. He's just living another life. I heard his wish. He said it's just temporary. We just have to take care of his body until-"

"Piccolo-san! He's moving!"

The muscular figure halted on his meditation, stepping down where he was floating. He turned around to face the panicking younger form. His white robe swayed as he walk the small distance between him and the only people in the place.

"Kid."

Two green humanoid creatures scanned the teen blacket on the white blocked floor. He moved a hand to his face, trying to cover the brightness that's reaching his closed eyes. When no response was given, the taller of the two spoke again.

"Gohan. Oi, Gohan."

The lying figure only groaned. A hint of irritation traced the older one's face.

"Gohan, wake up. You have some explaining to do."

"Go.. han..?"

* * *

 **= End of Chapter Three: This is school? =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Is Gouenji gonna take his new world kindly? Or is he gonna lost it? What about Gohan? Will he be able to slip himself out of this one? Is the said first wish will prove to be important, story-wise? Find out on the next exciting chapter of INAZUMA ELEVEN Z!! Whoops, Sorry. I've always wanted to do that! Anyways, **Next Chapter: _'Chapter Four: Gohan?'_**

Hey look! I made Kudou their homeroom (first period) and math teacher (fifth period/before lunch)!! He used to teach children so why the hell not teach middle schoolers too? Also, if I didn't made it clear enough.. Gouenji is seated at the very back just beside the window. Kidou sits on his right, Endou in front of him, Kazemaru's diagonal to him (third row, fourth column from the doors), Natsumi's at the very first desk that's closest to the front door, and Aki's beside her. They aren't alphabetically arranged at all! And anyone noticed the overprotective yet tsundere Someoka?! Man, I love that guy.

Point out some mistakes for me! Thanks for the support especially to Victor0606 and Mizuki-chan!!


	5. Gohan?

**A/N:** I MADE ANOTHER GRAVE MISTAKE. GOUENJI'S AGE IS SUPPOSED TO BE 15 LIKE GOHAN! HE ISN'T OLDER! THEY'RE THE SAME AGE! Thank goodness I just mentioned that on the Author's Note and not the story itself. Also, Gohan calling people his age with '-san' is fairly canon. He called Videl 'Videl-san' afterall. Even after they're married.

 **Gohan (in Gouenji's body):** Married?! And who's Videl-san?

 **SaltyCandy:** That, my friend, is none of your business. Now, get outta here! This chapter isn't about you!

 **Gohan:** But I'll appear here, too!!

 **SaltyCandy:** Shush your trap! Stop spoiling the readers!

 **Gohan:** ...

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SaltyCandy:** Gouenji! Gouenji! Gouenjiiiii!! It's your debut!! Do the disclaimer!!

 **Gouenji (in Gohan's body):** Is that necessary?

 **SaltyCandy:** Yes! Of course! Author-san said so so gooooo!!

 **Gouenji:** Fine. She doesn't have anything to do with IE and DBZ.. She just loves them both.

* * *

 **= Chapter Four: Gohan? =**

* * *

"Go..han? Who's Gohan?" Gouenji Shuuya tiredly opened his eyes, repeating the very words that woke him up. All he saw was the serene wide blue sky with some occasional clouds passing by. It was so calm-inducing that he suddenly wanted to sleep again, to continue the dream that he didn't even remember anymore. It took him a moment to realize that the scene wasn't what he was usually presented with first thing in the morning. Did they lost their roof and all the other floors above them? Or was he simply dead? He immediately sat upright, obvious confusion sporting his face.

Gouenji's eyes widen as he instinctively crawled backwards. He thought he'd already seen everything. Animal-like humans, human cyborgs, alien-impersonators, ninjas, demons.. all of those he had already fought and win against all throughout his short soccer career. All but _these_. He didn't know what to call them. He didn't even have a word to describe what _these_ were.

"Who are yo-" Gouenji stopped to look around, trying to find who was copying his words. When he saw no one else but himself speaking, he held his throat with care. "Is that.. _my_ voice?!" He didn't seem to have a sore throat and the squeaky tone that escaped his mouth was nowhere near his own - even _with_ a loathsome sore throat.

"Who are you?! Where am I and _what_. Did you. Do to me?!" He snapped at the green creatures in front of him. They, too, were obviously confused at what's happening.

"Gohan. _Calm down_ ," the white-caped humanoid - they were at least shaped like humans - stepped closer and actually talked to him.

Gouenji reflexively stood up, not feeling like in a trusting mood - not when he just woke up on a floor of an unknown park somewhere and having to be greeted by alien-looking beings. When he thought nothing else could surprise him anymore, he suddenly got dizzy on his feet. Looking down wasn't much of a help for him either. In fact, he felt even more giddy the more he stared at the white blocks. It was like the floor had just gotten farther away - which was very unlikely since he's clearly stepping on it with these old gray sneakers that he never remember ownin- _wait_. These old sneakers, these black pair of slightly loose pants, and this white also-loose t-shirt.. When the hell did he get these?

Gouenji continued to back away as he contended to stay balanced whilst keeping a brave front. Were they the ones who changed his clothes too? Were they the reason why he couldn't stand still at all? He gritted his teeth, getting on the defensive as he tried not to stumble down.

" _Gohan_ ," the taller of the two called him. His expression was stern yet a small hint of worry seemed to appear from his eyes. He halted on his steps, as if sensing the reluctance on the teen's movements.

"Gohan? Why do you keep calling me Gohan?" Gouenji steeled his gaze and lowered the tone of his voice, trying not to sound more disrespectful than he already was. There was something about this green _man_ 's last approach that reminded him of his father. But stupid, Gouenji was not. There was no way he would put his guard down just with a small show of concern, no matter how sincere it seemed. He watched as the other widen his eyes for a second before closing them completely. There was this spark as he opened them again, as if knowing something that the other didn't.

 ** _"Speak to me."_**

Gouenji looked left and right and even above him as soon as he heard a voice echoing in his ears. Seeing no one else around, his sight lined on the silent and still dumbfounded younger form holding an odd-looking cane that was obviously not for someone his height. Surmising that they couldn't have talked, his gaze landed on the one in front of him. **_'That couldn't have been him, could it?'_**

 ** _"Actually,_ that _was me,"_** Gouenji almost jumped off from where he was standing. He just talked. And this time, without opening his mouth!

 ** _"Telepathy,"_** he simply explained as if able to read his mind - of which he probably could.

 ** _'Yeah no shi-kidding,'_** he almost couldn't hold a cuss, still trying to get used to the fact that someone had violat- err been talking in his mind. Sure, he heard about psychics before. Sure, he knew there were people who could read and talk to your mind who actually existed. But that didn't make the experience all the less disorienting.

"You're definitely not Gohan, are you?" The rhetoric question was left in the air as Gouenji could only stare. The inclination on what he just said stuck on his mind. Why did they all thought he was this 'Gohan' person. Did they happen to look alike? If that was so, could he just shrug this off as a case of mistaken identity and not as serious as kidnapping?

"What?! He's not Gohan?!" The bystander broke the silence that started to loom. "What do you mean he's not Gohan?!" They leaned on the 'psychic' doing exaggerated gestures with their arms.

"I'm still not sure but for the mean time, I believe introductions are due," with that, he sat down on the floor and crisscrossed his legs.

"I-I see," his companion simply looked hesitantly at Gouenji and stood beside the other one with his cane in tow.

"I go by the name Piccolo. I'm Gohan's.. friend," Gouenji didn't miss the slight blush on his face before gesturing to the other and schooling his features. "And he's Dende. I take it that you know him better called as Kami," he deadpanned, looking at the white floor in front of him. Most likely inviting Gouenji to sit.

"K-Kami?!" Unfortunately for him, Gouenji backed away once again. He shifted his eyes from Piccolo to Dende and back to Piccolo. "As in-"

"Yes. Kami, guardian of Earth," Dende smiled kindly as he extended a hand to their visitor. With one look, Gouenji could tell that Dende was still as bewildered as him yet more eager to provide the welcoming warmth nonetheless.

"It's.. Gouenji. Gouenji Shuuya," he shook the former's hand and sat down, deciding that it was of his best interest to do what he was told despite having doubts on their true identities. After all, his kidnapper did look like some kind of martial artist that he wouldn't be able to win against even with all the rigorous training he went through.

"Gouenji Shuuya? I never heard of a human named as such before. Wait. You are human- human of Earth, aren't you?" Dende asked incredulous.

"Um. Yeah. I am," Gouenji felt awkward answering the question, he never remembered a time when someone questioned his birthright. Even more so by those who looked nothing like the same species. "Are there perhaps.. other intelligent beings living among us?" He carefully worded, successfully finding the right ones as to not be rude on asking if they themselves were among those.

"There are a variety. One of which is the two of us," Piccolo answered, getting the social cue. _Now_ , he was certain that the person in front of him wasn't Gohan. "We're Namekians from the planet Namek. And so are you- or should I say Gohan is."

"Both of you and this 'Gohan' is an alien?" Gouenji asked, completely skeptical. He did decide to humor them but that didn't mean he could help not get irritated with all the lies.

"Half. His father's a saiyajin that grew up in Earth while his mother's human," Piccolo frowned as he saw the look the teen was giving him. "I understand that you're having doubts but I'm telling you the truth."

"You can't blame me. This isn't the first time someone introduced themselves as aliens and turned out to be fake," Gouenji stated, reminiscing about the aliea academy and his times in Okinawa.

Piccolo and Dende looked at each other. "You don't mean the time when three- I mean two white round ships landed here, do you?" Piccolo asked him.

Gouenji blinked twice before answering, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Piccolo wondered but then labeled the conversation as 'not the most important at the moment' and decided to shift it.

"Assuming everything you've said is true," Gouenji kindly considered not knowing he interrupted Piccolo before he could even open his mouth, "then Kami isn't even from Earth?" A lot of known theories filled in his head, mostly those who posted on the internet saying Kami being an alien of sorts, having legit superpowers, and whatnot. He shook his head, judging this wasn't the best time to be engulfed on the things he once read on his pastime. Especially if he wasn't even convince if he truly was Kami.

"No, he isn't."

"I see," was all Gouenji could say. Then, a sudden thought came to him. "And if he's Kami.. does that mean.. I'm-"

"No. You're not dead," Gouenji sighed in relief at Piccolo's response. Even though he was half joking with the question, it would be bad if that turned out real. He had a lot of things planned out to do to die _this_ early. He hadn't even been in high school yet and he definitely wanted to challenge the world again with his friends.

"Then, why am I here?" Gouenji found himself asking. Even if he didn't want to, it would have make more sense if he was actually dead. That's more believable than aliens and another God wannabe.

Piccolo steeled his gaze further, as if looking straight to his soul. " _Gohan_.." He closed his eyes and inhaled before continuing. "You're in his body."

"Excuse me?" Gouenji processed the information as carefully as he could. "I'm _in_ his body?"

Dende just nervously smiled in return and Piccolo kept his stoic expression.

"I'm in Gohan's body."

" _I'm_ in Gohan's body?!" Gouenji stood up as he felt like he finally lost it. First, they weren't able to determine he wasn't this Gohan person even though they even changed his clothes. Second, they introduced themselves to be aliens and God. _And_ third, they just told him that he was in another person's body. In a person they deemed to be half-alien, at that! Did they think of him as some sort of idiot? Did they think he could really fall for all this crap?!

"Hey," Piccolo called out, presenting a mirror that he got from who knows where while Gouenji was still busy - if Piccolo would guess - being in denial.

Gouenji immediately touched himself. His chest, his stomach, and his even more toned arms and legs. He looked back at Piccolo before sharply sucking in air and slowly raising his hands to his face. He gulped horridly as he slid his fingers to every inch of his own features, including the cold sweat forming on his forehead.

"Gah!" He shouted - slightly feeling conscious about his now higher pitched voice and the unGouenji-like action called 'screaming in terror' - finally falling on his rear. He tried to steady his breathing as soon as he realized that he was in a state of panic.

" _How_?" he managed to blurt out just above a whisper. His now onyx orbs looked hopeful at Piccolo.

Piccolo merely sighed. He settled his fingers on his temples, massaged it as he grumbled in annoyance. "Gohan really did it this time."

* * *

Kidou Yuuto stared at Gouenji intently as he steadied a soccer ball on his right foot. He still didn't know why exactly did he asked the platinum blond for a match nor did he even know what he would do after this was over. He merely asked in instinct and if Kidou was ever tallying the score, he could confidently say that his instincts never failed him before. He might not understand it yet but he was sure about one thing: he would get at the bottom of it through this.

"I-uh. What are we-" the said blond stared in bewilderment. An unusual dumb look - which Kidou was pretty sure he never showed before - sported on his face.

Kidou simply pointed his thumb on the goal behind him. "This is your goal. If you scored before I could with mine - on your back - then you'll tell me what's going on," he ordered with no hesitation. If there truly was something wrong then this would end easy. Gouenji wouldn't be able to get the ball from him nor score and the ace admitting that there was something wrong and it was indeed something to be talked about.

"An honest match between two men! Go get 'im Gouenji!!" Someoka cheered from the side of the field. It's just like him to take his co-striker's side in a match.

"Give it your all, you two!! You'll both do great!!" Endou screamed his support from the blue bleachers he found comfort on. Not realizing that he was elbowing Kazemaru on his right.

"Did you two even understand the point of this?" Handa sweatdropped as he looked on both sides where Someoka and Endou was seated. "And you can't even pick a side, Endou," he narrowed his eyes to his friend on his left.

"That reminds me, Handa. What was the point again?" Kazemaru peeked from Endou's back, trying to get a view of Handa.

"Well that's- I uh.. honestly don't know." Handa scratched his head, also pondering on the most important part. "I guess we'll find out," he shrugged as he motioned his eyes back to the two.

"Are you ready, Gouenji?"

"Yeah!"

"Here I go, then," Kidou forwarded, kicking the ball from his back as it passed Gouenji overhead. As he planned to advance to Gouenji's back, he couldn't help but overhear the striker's whispered "Whoa.." wherein if he's going to be honest with himself, sounded like it was the first time he saw the move.

A right foot distracted him from his thoughts as it happened to instantly took the soccer ball in quite an odd fashion. Coming back to his senses, Kidou caught glimpse of his blond friend taking the ball from his left side. Gouenji was doing a handstand on his left hand as his right foot kicked the ball, causing it to fly off to one of the bleachers.

"What's with that control, Gouenji?! You almost hit us!!" A half-mad Handa shouted after they successfully dodged the lost soccer ball.

"I'm sorry!!" Gouenji shouted back in a rather loud graceless manner.

 _'That move. It's familiar. I saw it in a tv series somewhere,'_ Kidou thought to himself as he waited for both the ball and Gouenji to get back in place.

"Here," the forward handed him the ball a tad bit cheerfully to Kidou's liking, making the strategist raised an eyebrow.

"You know what? You hold it this time and I'll steal it from you," Kidou decided with an unreadable expression.

"Okay!" Gouenji said with a grin as wide as Kidou's suspicions at him.

"Ready.. Go!"

Kidou instantly got in front of Gouenji, blocking his way. In a small moment, the two had a stare down throwing off the dreadlocked male once again. Gouenji's gaze was focused but quite different than the one he was used to see. Kidou know for a fact that he had the ability to read a person just by looking at their eyes - even though the other party could barely get passed his tinted goggles - and seeing through their soul. What he didn't know, however, was how could it be possible that - unlike before - he could see something entirely alien inside Gouenji. Something that wasn't there before. It was like an entity with different thoughts and emotions was there and replaced the good ol' Gouenji they all knew and love. But that was an idiotic thought. Kidou knew that that couldn't simply be, could it?

Gouenji, however, took this as the best opportunity to get past Kidou and dash to the goal.

 _'He got passed?!'_ Kidou cursed in his mind as he ran after his spiky-haired friend. _'Wait. Isn't he.. slower than usual?'_ He observed as his teammate seemed to be having trouble dribbling. _'In this case, I could still catch up.'_

As Kidou thought, he did reach Gouenji. And just in time before he used his hissatsu. _'Is that.. new?'_ He asked as he found himself dumbstruck at the striker's new stance. He should be stopping the upcoming shot yet something told him that this was what he was waiting for. This was where he'd finally get the answer he was looking for.

Gouenji raised his elbows as he kicked the ball right above him, making a perfect overhead spin in the process. He landed perfectly on the grass and waited with great concentration for the ball to fall. Everyone watched silently in awe as his actions caused to have a disturbance in the wind. The moment the ball reached his chest level, he sprang up and spun his right leg. The soccer ball roared through the goal, leaving everyone gaping like fishes.

"Sugoooiiii!!" Endou broke the long silence with a cheer, standing up from his seat as he wave both his arms in delight.

"Thanks for the fun game!" Gouenji's smile vanished as he turn to a poker-faced Kidou who was holding his chin.

"Yeah. Anytime," Kidou replied with a neutral voice. He finally remembered where he saw them. From that animated series about fighting and martial arts. The moves weren't exactly like what he have witnessed but he could say with certainty that they were essentially the same thing.

"What's going on here?!" An irritated teacher appeared, getting the attention of not only the soccer club members but also the rest of the thickening crowd that started filling up to watch the show. "You can't play on this field without permission! Definitely not in your school uniforms!!" The man started, his voice going up in volumes. He slowly narrowed his eyes, recognizing the students in question, and continued to scream, "Even if you're from the soccer club, yourselves!!"

With that, the gang scrambled to their feet and joined the two on the field.

"I'm sorry, sensei. It won't happen again," Kidou bowed to the middle-aged brunet, the other five followed his action without a word.

"I'll let you off this time but Kudou-kun had to know. Now, lunchtime's over. Get back to your rooms!"

With a chorus 'thank you,' they zoomed out of his sight in unison, Kazemaru taking the lead.

Kidou saw how Gouenji sighed in relief. _'This is far from over,'_ he reminded himself as they all ran back to their respective rooms.

* * *

"You're telling me that _I'll_ be staying here until _he_ says so?!"

"Apparently."

"I see," Piccolo watched as the teen-ager calmly absorbed everything that he just explained. He just told him the concept of the dragonballs, the existence of both saiyajins and the half-breeds that came after, the very place that they were standing on, and even bits and pieces of Gohan's hardship-filled life. Surprisingly enough, he was taking it better than Piccolo expected. Better than how a normal citizen would, at least.

It's obvious to everyone present that he was confused. Actually that would be an understatement, he was without a doubt struggling to try to think straight.

"Are you hungry, Gohan?" A black man came over to him without him noticing his presence beforehand.

"No. But thank you," he tried not to act weirded out at the short man. He also tried not to dwell on how Kami had a human helper. Or he at least seemed human enough. "And it's Gouenji," he should introduced himself to him. It's his responsibility as their guest, he thought.

"It's Popo," Popo bowed before he sauntered off somewhere on full speed, probably showing his way of giving them privacy. Gouenji didn't want to think about how easily the other took that in but he surely wouldn't want to know either way.

Finally getting over all the weird things that happened in not even five hours of being awake, he inhaled as deep as he could. He closed his eyes in deep thought. After about a minute or so he spoke once again. "I can't be here. I have to go back," Gouenji stated, determination getting back in his orbs.

"Very well. I was planning on doing the same thing, anyways," Piccolo collected his legs and stood, his cape swaying from getting blown by the wind. "Where do you live? Gohan's probably where your body is."

"Tokyo. But rather than my house, we better go straight to Inazuma Town's Raimon Junior High. He's probably-"

" _Tokyo_?"

Gouenji was surprised to be stopped mid sentence with the question. So, he wasn't in Tokyo then or maybe not even in Japan. That wasn't right. Their Nihongo was quite good for that to not be the case. "Yes, Tokyo. Japan's capital."

Piccolo, once again, looked him dead in the eyes. Gouenji was positively sure the man was irritated. "There isn't a place called Tokyo before here, not even Japan."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, Tokyo doesn't exist so stop fooling around, kid."

"That.. can't be.." Gouenji muttered, facing the taller man. "I live in Tokyo."

His shaky breath was an indication to Piccolo that he was indeed telling the truth. "Dende," he called to the other green creature. "Was there a place that's been renamed as Tokyo recently? Or maybe one that was just founded?"

"Let me check," he walked towards the end of the edgeless floating place and looked down. Gouenji bit his lip and balled his fist. Every second felt like he was losing his breath, making his heart ache more and more.

He raised his head and turned to Gouenji grimly. He pursed his lips before answering. "There isn't."

"No. No, that can't be true. How can that even _be_ possible?!"

"Gouenji," Piccolo moved beside the teen as soon as he sensed his power level spiked up.

"I live in Tokyo and that's where I'm going back to!!" He screamed, not realizing he pushed Dende and the plants away from his energy alone.

" _Kid_. Calm down! You're ki's getting out of control!"

"Ki?"

"Yes. See how these plants and Dende getting blown away? It's the energy you're releasing! So, calm down!" Piccolo growled.

"I'm okay!" Kami shouted as he was holding firmly at his cane, reassuring Gouenji despite being in obvious trouble.

Fortunately enough, keeping his cool was one of Gouenji's best points. It made controlling this 'ki' fairly easy.

"Is that because.. I'm in a half-saiyajin's body?" He asked, still trying not to panic again for the possible dilemma this would cause in the future if not taken care of.

"Kid, you need to sit down again," Piccolo stated.

* * *

The rest of the class proved to be insignificantly the same as the first half for Son Gohan. More reciting, more quizzes popping - or was it called pop quizzes? -, more people oogling at how good he was at the subjects, and more Kidou stealing-glances from him. Gohan just couldn't shake the feeling that he'd done something wrong again but he just couldn't tell what. He won the match like he was supposed to so why did Kidou still seemed unconvinced?

But to be completely honest, Gohan was thankful to Kidou. If Gohan would make a rain check, the part where he and Kidou had a soccer match was his favorite. It was his first time playing sports outside of martial arts and it was a really wonderful experience. Truth be told, the soccer he read before didn't seem any fun. Not to a half-saiyajin who ever only had a single friend his age. He would admit that the move they call dribbling was no walk in the park and he even shot the ball outside the field but that just made it even more fun. Gohan didn't have an idea how to control the ball, especially because oddly enough, there seemed to be something wrong with his legs. His right leg, to be precise.

 _'Since Gouenji-san play soccer, I thought his legs would be strong but..'_ he trailed off as he look down to see his legs. He was really sure he was doing something wrong with his lower limbs earlier. He sighed and concluded that he had to figure that out later. He raised his head as they arrived to their destination.

It was the estranged blue and cream-colored structure that he caught a glimpse of as he first entered Raimon. The half-cylinder shaped building also had the proud lightning bolt on it at the front.

Gohan entered and was welcomed by the rest of the soccer club members: some he knew, some he didn't. Yet they all went to say hi. _'So, this is the soccer club,'_ he noted as he stared at the interior and smiled at the other members.

"Gouenji-san!" A spiky-haired blunet from the uniform wearing crowd made himself known. He guessed that the energetic teen was probably at least two years younger. "I got a new hissatsu! Wanna see?!" He joined Gohan walk as they follow the group of five he went to the clubroom with.

"Um. Sure but- huh?! Kudou-sensei's here too?" Gohan couldn't believe his eyes as it paused on the cross-armed man standing at the middle.

"Kudou- _sensei_?! What's gotten into you, Gouenji-san?" The freshman asked perplexed.

"I-It's just the first week of classes.. I still haven't memorized our teachers' names yet." Gohan countered weakly, suspecting that he got the name wrong. He pulled in a sigh, just feeling how tiring it was to continuously make excuses for the whole day.

"It wasn't the _name_ you got wrong.." Kidou let his words hang as he passed the two. He walked straight to Kudou without even trying to look at them.

"What's wrong with him?" Kazemaru asked rhetorically. He only barely heard Kidou's remark but he could tell that their strategist wasn't in his best mood. It wasn't often that he saw him acting sourly towards his friends.

"Gather around," A command from Kudou got their attention. Both players and managers swarmed around the coach discreetly. "Listen up," he said as soon as everyone was in place, most of the first team taking the front. "A new training regimen will be given and I want all of you to stick to it," he said as he passed a paper to Kino Aki.

"He did mention yesterday that we'll do something new today," Handa, who was standing on Gohan's right, whispered to no one in particular.

"Probably for the Football Frontier.." Someoka answered in the same tone. He was standing at the back of the brunet, his eyes focused on the coach.

"Football Frontier!!" Endou suddenly shouted, catching everyone's attention. Handa elbowed him on his left side, wanting nothing but the bubbly captain to shut up.

"S-Sorry.." he lowered his head, shrinking at Kudou's intimidating glare.

Kudou got his gaze back on the rest of the team, seemingly content that Endou as well as some quiet laughter piped down. "Third team and second team, dismissed!" He ordered, watching them leave.

"Now," Kudou's glare intensified as his attention got back to the first team. "There were complaints concerning well known members of the soccer club."

The group gulped back in terror, even those who had no idea what the coach was talking about.

"Kudou-kantoku," Kidou stepped up. "I was the one who used the field without permission. I'll take full responsibility," he bowed politely to the man.

"You couldn't have been playing by yourself," Kudou said, implying for the other people to confess as well.

"It was me!" The first team blinked in unison at the sudden exclamation from their ace striker. It wasn't like him to use that kind of tone.

Gohan, upon noticing the stares he was given, figured it would be best to adopt a serious tone and facial expression, "I was the one he was playing with. I'm sorry," he bowed all the same.

Kudou looked at him with his infamous poker face. Then to Kidou and back to the group. "This will be the last time. Dismissed."

The third years looked hesitantly at the two while their juniors simply turned their heads in confusion. Kidou gave them a reassuring nod, as if telling everyone that he'll explain everything after practice. With that, they went to their places and started what would prove to be their hellish training.

* * *

Kudou Nichiya stood at the side of the field where he could survey all the players. Slowly going from student to student as he took note how they're taking the new regimen. It was more focused on pushing them to their limits with different activities. Running, dribbling, side-stepping, penalty shots, and a lot more that would prove to be helpful. He knew full well that results wouldn't show themselves immediately but he was sure they would be better before the start of the Football Frontier, especially for those on the second and third teams.

He studied the first team and as he thought, they were doing well despite the higher difficulty in their schedule. All was apparently well.. until the last person he could see failing just dived in the grass in the middle of dribbling.

"Gouenji Shuuya!" Kudou's strong voice surrounded the soccer club, getting not only the ace striker's but the rest of the people's attention. "Out of the field."

With a self-defending gulp, Gouenji walk towards his coach. His shoulders were uncharacteristically slumped.

"Sen- Kantoku," Kudou caught him correcting himself. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Gouenji, once you stepped in the field you leave everything else behind you except for soccer," Kudou steeled his gaze at the teen who's peculiarly squirming in his place.

"Kudou-kantoku," Kidou interjected. "Please excuse him. He'd been like this since this morning. May you allow me to escort him home?" he politely asked the older male. The two stared at each other before Kudou could make a decision.

"I allow it. Make sure his parents are informed," he plainly said.

With a bow, the soccer players made their way out the building.

* * *

 _'Not only was I going home early to study more about Shuuya-san, I'm also saved the trouble to go home by myself! Maybe, Kidou-san's not so bad a guy afterall!'_ Son Gohan thought as they ventured outside the soccer clubroom.

They stopped at the front of an old looking house-like mini-building that he saw earlier. It had an ancient sign that read, 'Soccer Club.' Gohan thought it was weird to have two clubrooms but he resolved to keep his mouth zipped.

"Do you mind if you help me look for my red goggles in the clubroom before we continue? I think I left it here earlier," Kidou asked with the same undetectable tone.

Gohan easily thought that if he had a collection of differently colored capes, it's only natural that he had a variation of goggles too. "Not at all!" He said as he entered.

Gohan looked around the small room, completely engulfed with the dusty locker rooms, random tires and chairs, as well as the eligible writings on the wall.

"B-But.. This place seemed deserted. What were you doing here earl-" He turned his head to see the same glowering dreadlocked strategist. He was emitting such a tension that it forced Gohan to take a defensive stance, ready to fight if necessary.

He raised his head, his blue goggles getting to an angle that showed a little of his sharp blood-colored orbs, and opened his mouth to speak.

 _"Who are you?"_

* * *

 **= End of Chapter Four: Gohan? =**

* * *

 **A/N:** I used the pronoun 'they' on Dende before Piccolo called him 'he' if anyone got confused. Gouenji is respectful to everyone, that's why. _Half_ -mad Handa.. Get the pun? Cuz his name meant half! No? Okay. I'll keep quiet now. **Finally** , Kidou and Kudou still calls Gohan 'Gouenji' since they believe he's Gouenji (until the last part at least) then he's back to being called Gohan in his own pov. And look a long chappie to apologize for the wait!

 **Next Chapter:** Uh-oh, Gohan have some Kidou problems. Is he really gonna be found out on his first day? And wait, Gouenji's gonna learn to control ki? Check it out in **_'Chapter Five: Who are you?'_**


End file.
